Wrestlemania: Ruta hacia la cima
by Joey Hirasame
Summary: Esta es la historia de un niño que miro la lucha del otro lado del televisor y ahora aspira con el maximo logro. Sumario adentro, chicas, este es un fic dedicado para los hombres, no habra romance. Celebrando los decimales. 10 reviews- 100 hits
1. La primera parada en esta ruta

**Sumario: Esta es una historia de un luchador, un novato que araña su camino hacia la cima en la WWE, abriendose paso entre los grandes de esta industria para llegar al logro maximo, un estelar en el mas grande de todos ellos: Wrestlemania. Suban a bordo y acompañenlo en su camino para alcanzar su sueño y el de miles. TODAS las superestrellas de la WWE apareceran en este fic, nombrenlas, no faltara ni una.**

**Ok, este es un pequeño glosario para las personas que no estan familiarizadas con estos terminos:**

**Irish Whip: Es como se llama a la manera de arrojar al rival hacia las cuerdas, hacia la esquina, o a cualquier otra parte.**

**Fireman Carry: Se refiere al modo de levantar a una persona de manera que su tronco se apoye en tu cuello, sujetes sus piernas con una mano y con la otra su cabeza, esta maniobra es realizada en movimientos como el GTS, FU y F-5 entre otros, tambien es usado por los bomberos para mover personas incoscientes.**

**Finisher: Movimiento final de un luchador, generalmente ejecutar este movimiento marca el final del encuentro.**

La oscuridad lo envolvía, la multitud coreaba abucheos contra la persona presente en el ring, esa seria su primera aparición en escena desde hacia 10 años… aun recordaba esos momentos frente a las mas grandes figuras de la lucha libre como si no se hubieran acabado. Pero ahora era su momento, era su hora, era el tiempo… de brillar.

En el ring, una superestrella del programa, mas exacto, el nuevo Campeón Mundial Pesado, Randy Orton, se encontraba dando un largo discurso sobre su gran hazaña la anterior noche en el evento Backlash; salir de una Lucha Fatal de 4 Esquinas- TLC como campeón.

"_Ustedes saben que no merecen tener un campeón como yo, Raw no merece ser representado por mi, yo soy el Asesino de Legendas, una superestrella de tercera generación y mas importante" _El hombre levanta el campeonato en el aire. _"Soy el Campeón… Mundial… Pesa…" _En ese momento las luces se apagaron, el micrófono del campeón dejo de funcionar mientras el daba vueltas por el cuadrilátero.

Entonces, una melodía lleno el ambiente, las luces parpadearon, y 3 segundos después, un hombre entro por la rampa al ringside. Debido a las luces no se distinguía quien o como era, pero llevaba un micrófono en mano. Al entrar al ring, ignoro completamente al campeón y subió a un esquinero, por unos segundos miro a la tribuna y después hizo una seña, alzando sus dos brazos en el aire y gritando. Bajo del esquinero y subió a otro para hacer lo mismo, mientras tanto, Orton miraba ofendido al sujeto.

"_¡Espera un momento, detente en este mismo instante!" _El hombre, subido en un esquinero, miro sobre su hombro al campeón. _"¡¿Quién demonios te crees para interrumpirme?!" _El intruso bajo de la esquina y las luces volvieron, revelando al personaje, era un hombre alto, como de 1.90 M, su cabello era rizado, de color café y algo largo, tapaba sus orejas y un rizo bajaba por su frente, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello y llevaba una cicatriz pequeña en su sien derecha. Vestia una camisa sin mangas de color azul oscuro y unos jeans que llegaban hasta la espinilla.

"_¿¡Tienes idea de quien soy yo!? Soy el…" _El intruso levanto su mano y la puso frente a Orton, interrumpiéndolo. _"Yo se quien eres, de hecho, todos aquí lo saben. ¿Qué creías que hacíamos mientras contabas como aprendiste a ir al baño solo" _al escuchar esto el publico se puso de pie y aplaudió al hombre del micrófono_. "oh lo siento, es que me quede dormido a medio discurso y no hubiera salido si el chico de la limpieza no me hubiera golpeado con la escoba, por cierto, estas haciendo un buen trabajo, Jim." _ Dijo señalando al backstage. _"Mira este es el asunto" _volviéndose a dirigir al campeón. _"Mi lucha de debut iba a ser hoy, pero la reprogramaron para la próxima semana porque tu querías dar un discurso, así que se me ocurrió; ¿Por qué no hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo?"_

Orton miro escéptico al novato de arriba hacia abajo y después, con un tono burlón, espeto. _"¿Tu quieres tener una lucha contra mi?" _El castaño pensó un momento y después, de una manera tranquila, dijo: _"Déjame ver… ¡Si, es exactamente lo que quiero!"_ Orton formo una sonrisa sádica en su rostro para después señalar al backstage y gritar. _"¡Traigan un arbitro!" _Al escuchar esto, la multitud rugió en el estadio. Después, el arbitro Mike Chioda bajo a toda velocidad por la rampa y entro al ring, mientras el le daba las indicaciones a Lillian García, los luchadores se preparaban para el encuentro. Y el anuncio oficial llego… _"Esta lucha esta pautada a una caída, ahora en el ring, de St. Louis Missouri, pesando 244 libras, ¡Randy Orton!" _La mezcla entre abucheos y ovaciones se hizo presente, mientras el Asesino de Legendas realizaba su pose característica. Lillian se acerco al arbitro y le hizo una pregunta, después Mike Chioda se acerco al debutante y en el micrófono que yacía en la camisa del referee se pudo escuchar: _"¿Cuáles son tus estadísticas?" _el joven solo chasqueo los dientes y no le dio mucha importancia, el arbitro hizo la seña para sonar la campana y (¡TIN!) la lucha había empezado.

Ambos empezaron observando a su oponente, analizando cada posible movimiento, a los pocos segundos de empezada la lucha, ambos realizaron una toma de arbitro, sujetando fuertemente los hombros del otro y tratando de hacerlo perder equilibrio, al ver la oportunidad, Orton giro hacia la espalda de su rival y ejecuto una palanca al brazo. El novato sufrió los efectos del candado solo por unos segundos puesto que realizo un giro sobre la lona para invertir los papeles, ahora era el quien aplicaba dicho candado. El campeón trato de librarse con severos codazos al costado de la cabeza del castaño, lo que dio resultado. Orton enseguida comenzó con varios golpes al rostro del oponente, hasta llevarlo a una esquina donde el arbitro le ordeno que se detuviera, pero el no hizo caso alguno. El joven luchador cayo sentado en una esquina, donde el orgulloso campeón continuo con patadas al pecho, sujetándose en la cuerda superior por lo que el arbitro le llamo la atención para después empezar con el conteo, al llegar a 4, Orton se alejo de la esquina y levanto sus manos para demostrar que no hacia nada, pero después corrió hacia su oponente y le propino una patada al rostro. Orton levanto al inconsciente novato y lo apoyo en la esquina, manteniéndolo de pie para después ejecutar un **Irish Whip **hacia la esquina contraria, donde el cuerpo del novato reboto y callo a lona, el campeón busco la cuenta de tres, cubriendo a su rival. 1…2… pero el novato no se dio por vencido y logro levantar su hombro derecho. Orton espero a que su rival se incorporara para sujetar su cuello, en una especie de dormilona, pero después giro su cuerpo para convertir el candado en una desnucadota y quebradora, cayendo de rodillas a lona con la espalda de su oponente sobre la suya.

El Asesino de Leyendas espero por su rival, acechando, observando, hasta que el novato se incorporo y Orton ostento a un RKO, pero al momento de sujetar su cabeza, el novato impulso a Orton hacia las cuerdas, para luego realizar una catapulta y que Orton impactara contra la lona, el joven prospecto espero a que el campeón se levantara para después ejecutar un lazo y dejarlo tendido sobre lona, pero Orton era terco y volvió a levantarse solo para recibir una dosis de lo mismo. Esta acción se repitió una ultima vez, solo para que después el novato lo arrojara contra la esquina, lo obligara a subir al esquinero y le aplicase un súper-plex. Mientras el afamado campeón yacía sobre la lona, el novato se levanto y alzo sus brazos al aire rugiendo, provocando que el publico lo aclamara, pero Orton no estaba dispuesto a aceptar una derrota de un novato, así que salio del ring y se dirigió a la mesa de transmisión para buscar una silla metálica, y el que busca encuentra. El campeón entro al ring con silla en mano, el arbitro trato de arrebatársela, pero el Asesino de Leyendas no se lo permitió y lo arrojo lejos, al momento de que Orton ejecuto el swing hacia su rival, este ultimo paso por debajo de la silla, para después realizar un **Fireman Carry**, haciendo caer la silla de manos del campeón. Orton trato de soltarse del agarre, obstruyendo la vista de su oponente, y este, al no poder ver claramente, no se percato de que había alineado a Orton justo sobre la silla. Fue así como el novato ejecuto su **Finisher**, coloco el cuerpo de su rival de forma que su cabeza fuera sujetada por su mano izquierda, giro el cuerpo de manera que circulara alrededor de su cuello, hasta sujetar sus piernas con la mano derecha y ejecutar una poderosa contra-lona, pero…

(¡TIN TIN TIN!)

El arbitro mando a sonar la campana, el novato le dirigió una mirada confundida al referee, quien le explico lo que acababa de pasar; al parecer al ejecutar aquel movimiento sobre la silla metálica era lo mismo que si atacaba con ella, y aunque Orton originalmente trajo la silla, no pudo utilizarla, por lo que no ameritaba sanción. _"Damas y Caballeros, el ganador, por descalificación, ¡Randy Orton!" _ Exclamo Lillian García, haciendo el anuncio un hecho. Después del anuncio de la joven, la música de Orton comenzó a sonar, pese a que el apenas podía respirar. El novato simplemente agacho la cabeza y camino por la rampa hacia el backstage, pero algo lo detuvo…

"_Novato, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" _pregunto el ganador de aquella riña, el novato sonrío débilmente y después contesto con otra interrogante: _"¿No me recuerdas, campeón? Bueno, mi nombre es Axel" _La mirada del campeón se congelo, ese nombre, el lo recordaba muy bien, y lo recordaría por el resto de su vida. _"Eres tu… el niño, ¡el mocoso de hace 10 años!"_ grito Orton al borde de la histeria, Axel sonrío una vez mas, pero esta vez, de una manera mas amplia. _"El que viste y calza, y esta vez, vine para quedarme"_ después de esta declaración, el novato levanto ambos brazos al aire, ganándose la ovación del publico y dejando la arena, y aunque no se marcho como el ganador del encuentro, si lo hizo como un soñador, una persona con una meta, una persona… con un camino que recorrer.

**Notas del Autor: Hombres de todo el mundo, este fic marca el comienzo de una nueva era, una era en la que la seccion de Wrestling de esta pagina no sera utilizada solamente por las mujeres para hacer realidad sus mas perversas fantasias (chicas, saben a que me refiero), sino que haremos de esta seccion tambien un espacio en el que los amantes de este deporte pueden describir sus luchas soñadas, por ejemplo, ¿quien no ha deseado una Triple Amenaza entre Hogan, The Rock y Steve Austin? Pues este es el lugar preciso para dar sus sueños a conocer el mundo. Continuare con este fic por nosotros, y por toda aquella persona que se haya quejado alguna vez de no tener suficiente GORE en esta seccion de . Viva la raza!!**


	2. El sueño de un campeon

**OK una vez mas, aqui les pongo el glosario, aunque esto terminos son mas conocidos que los anteriores**

**Catapulta: Es como se llama al movimiento que consiste en arrojar al oponente contra las cuerdas, esperar que rebote, agacharse de tal forma que el cuerpo quede formando un angulo de 90 grados y despues, cuando el cuerpo del oponente haga contacto con la espalda del ejecutor, levantarse violentamente para catapultar el cuerpo del rival en el aire.**

**Foul: Bueno, este es bastante obvio, se le llama asi a la accion de agredir las "partes sensibles de una persona"**

**Samoan Splash: Es el Finisher de Umaga, consiste en levantar al rival en una Fisherman Carry (similar al Fireman Carry pero sujetando de una pierna y un brazo solamente) y despues lanzarse de espaldas amortiguando la caida con el cuerpo del oponente.**

Esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, la cama de su habitación le parecía especialmente incomoda en ese momento, su mirada perdida en el techo del cuarto mientras su mente comenzó a divagar, había intentado un millar de cosas para lograr cerrar los ojos pero nada daba resultado, fue entonces que repaso su lucha contra Orton. Cada movimiento, cada maniobra pasaba frente a sus ojos en cámara lenta, y lentamente fue cayendo presa del sueño…

¡Era lunes por la noche, nena, toda la ciudad de El Paso, Texas se había vuelto completamente loca! WWE Raw iba a transmitir esa noche desde El Paso y la gente había abarrotado el estadio, los boletos habían agotado desde 3 meses antes del evento y la gente buscaba formas de colarse al estadio, atraparon a cientos de personas, así que nadie se percataría de un chico…

El programa había empezado, la multitud esperaba impaciente a que alguna personalidad entrara al ring, y fue entonces que ocurrió. El sonido de las trompetas se hizo presente y 5 segundos después el coliseo estallo en gritos cuando hizo acto de presencia el "Champ", el Soldado de la Chain Gang, el Dr. Tuganomics: John Cena. Había unos cuantos que abuchearon cuando el hombre entro al ring, pero este hizo caso omiso y acerco el micrófono a su rostro. _"Damas y caballeros, levántense de sus asientos y salgan cuidadosamente de la ciudad, ¡Por que El Paso va a explotar esta misma noche!"_ La multitud rugió aun más fuerte, aumentando el ego de la superestrella presente. _"Muy bien, estos son los hechos. Este domingo es el evento Unforgiven, y habrá una Lucha Fatal de 4 Esquinas por el Campeonato de la WWE entre Umaga…"_ La multitud abucheo el nombre del samoano, Cena espero unos segundos antes de continuar. _"… Triple H…"_ al mencionar este nombre, la multitud estallo una vez mas, coreando el nombre de El Juego. _"El campeón, Randy Orton…"_ La combinación entre gritos y abucheos lleno el ambiente, una vez mas, el hombre del micrófono espero unos segundos y después… _"Y por ultimo… su servidor"_ Al terminar la frase, la multitud rugio, mientras en la profundidad del alboroto se escuchaba uno que otro abucheo.

"_Ahora, yo no voy a presumir ni hare ver menos a mis contrincantes, yo solo estoy aquí para hacer una declaración" _Cena hizo una pequeña pausa, y cuando estuvo a punto de continuar, la gente comenzó a gritar, el luchador se giro hacia el backstage y pudo ver a un chico montado en una patineta, bajando por la rampa mientras los de seguridad lo seguían. El joven dio un salto, pateo la patineta y subió al ring, al ver esto, Cena hizo una seña a seguridad para que se retiraran. _"Niño, ¿Qué haces aquí?" _El joven se acerco al hombre y le arrebato el micrófono. _"Vine para desmentir esta farsa. Damas y caballeros el hombre que esta junto a mi es un completo idiota" _Al escuchar esto, la multitud comenzó a ofender al joven, gritando cosas como "Apestas" o "Lárgate". _"Este sujeto no se merece una oportunidad por el titulo, no se la merecía en Wrestlemania 21 y no se la merece ahora." _Concluyo el chico, Cena froto el tabique de su nariz y después contesto. _"Chico, si no he escuchado a todas las personas que me han dicho que no sirvo, ¿Por qué crees que te escuchare a ti?" _la multitud aplaudió al comentario del joven luchador. _"Durante años he escuchado a los fans decir que no sirvo, he escuchado a los chicos allá atrás decir que no sirvo, he soportado a la sección 2-15 decir que no sirvo…" _Cena hizo una pequeña pausa, se agacho un poco y se acerco al chico, lo miro a los ojos y después exclamo: _"¡Y miles de veces les he demostrado lo contrario!"_

La gente aplaudió y comenzó a corear el nombre del individuo, el chico solo se quedo en silencio, camino un poco y le arrebato el micrófono otra vez, esta vez el contendiente número uno por el titulo se molesto un poco. _"Si crees que vales tanto, demuéstralo, una lucha, tu y yo, ¿Qué piensas, chico listo?" _Cena soltó una leve carcajada y después contesto: _"Si eso te hace sentir mejor, empecemos de una vez" _El chico ni siquiera se molesto en pedir un referee, dio una señal y la campana sonó.

El joven corrió hacia Cena y le aplico una poderosa lanza, pero apenas lo movió, el veterano levanto al chico y después realizo un Irish Whip hacia las cuerdas para después ostentar a una **Catapulta**, pero el chico se detuvo a tiempo para sujetar la cabeza de Cena y aplicar una desnucadora, mientras estaba en la lona, el joven aprovecho para sujetar el cuello de su rival y aplicar una dormilona, pero el corpulento luchador simplemente se levanto y después lo arrojo a la lona. El chico tardo en recuperar orientación, pero cuando lo hizo se levanto, corrió hacia las cuerdas y después a toda velocidad contra su oponente, Cena se mantuvo firme e intento aplicar un lazo, pero el joven paso por debajo de su brazo y directo hacia las cuerdas para impulsarse nuevamente, solo para saltar y conectar un fuerte lazo directo al cuello de Cena, por primera vez haciéndolo caer a lona. El hombre se levanto y el chico comenzó con patadas a sus piernas, haciéndolo perder estabilidad, después de varios ataques, Cena se arrodillo, el chico corrió hacia las cuerdas, tomo impulso y conecto una patada voladora con ambos pies directo a su rostro. El chico ostento a la cuenta de 3, 1…2… Cena dio un pequeño salto pero lo suficientemente fuerte para levantar el cuerpo del chico y hacerlo salir del ring por la segunda cuerda, cayendo bruscamente al suelo.

El árbitro comenzó la cuenta hasta 10, el público miraba al chico tendido en el piso, completamente inconsciente. Cuando la cuenta termino y el resultado fue hecho oficial, Cena bajo del ring y miro al chico, trato de despertarlo pero no hubo resultado, por unos segundos se quedo pensando, rodó sus ojos y después pidió ayuda medica, John no era un doctor, pero esos años en Springfield estudiando Físico culturismo le habían servido lo suficiente para saber que el chico se había dislocado el hombro. Al ver que nadie llegaba, Cena levanto al chico y lo llevo al backstage, mientras el público coreaba su nombre…

Axel abrió sus ojos bruscamente, se levanto de la cama y miro el reloj, 2:00 AM, aun le quedaban seis horas para dormir, miro al techo y dejo a su mente divagar una vez mas… perdiéndose en recuerdos con una leve sonrisa en su rostro…

…Era la noche, Tucson, Arizona había sido el lugar escogido por la WWE para efectuar el Pay-Per-View Unforgiven, evento que estaba en su máximo apogeo, la lucha por el Campeonato de la WWE estaba en el clímax, tres luchadores se encontraban tendidos en la lona y otro mas inconsciente fuera del ring, el arbitro espero a que alguien tratara de cubrir a alguien mas, pero nadie se levantaba, fue entonces que paso. La gente grito a mas no poder, bajando por la rampa, era el mismo chico del lunes pasado en Raw, montado en su patineta y con una bolsa de papel en su mano, llamo la atención del arbitro, se acerco a las faldas del ring y de la bolsa saco una nota. _"Los directivos le mandan esto" _Se escucho decir al pequeño brivon, el árbitro tomo la nota y la leyó cuidadosamente, parecía un trozo de una hoja del directorio telefónico. Fue entonces que el chico le coloco la bolsa de papel al arbitro en la cabeza para después propinarle una fuerte **patada de foul**, haciéndolo caer al suelo, el chico subió al ring y mientra Triple H se levantaba, **FOUL**, después cambio hacia Orton, espero a que estuviera a la altura y después, **FOUL **el chico iba a bajar del ring para darle una dosis a Umaga, pero el samoano ya había subido al ring y cuando el chico giro, la aplanadora samoana le aplico un letal **Samoan Splash**, cayendo justo sobre el hombro dislocado. Cuando Umaga se incorporo, Cena lo levanto sobre sus hombros y le aplico un poderoso F-U. En ese momento el arbitro iba subiendo al ring, Cena busco la cuenta y… ¡1…2…3!

"_¡Damas y caballeros, el ganador y nuevo Campeón de la WWE, John Cena! _El arbitro hizo entrega del cinturón al nuevo campeón, quien no lo podía creer. Mientras el campeón yacía atónito, arrodillado sobre la lona y abrazando el titulo contra su pecho, el muchacho se levantaba sumamente adolorido, Cena se percato e intento ayudarlo, pero el joven se rehúso diciendo: _"Estamos a mano." _Y fue así como Cena se convirtió en cuatro veces Campeón de la WWE, como Orton perdió el titulo a manos de Axel, y fue así como Axel entro en la vida de un luchador profesional, destinado a grandes cosas

**Nota del Autor: Ok, solo para hacer mas ameno el fic, el tema de entrada de Axel es Breaking the habbit de Linkin Park. Solo por si se lo preguntaban. Los reviews son como el sexo, puedes vivir sin ellos pero no es lo mismo. (Ese chiste me lo enseño mi hermano.)**


	3. Visita al Highlight Reel

**Una vez mas, aqui esta el glosario, esta vez esta muy corto.**

**Clipeada: Es la accion de atacar con el codo a una de las rodillas del oponente, para hacerlo perder soporte y que caiga a lona, o solamente para que su pierna se debilite.**

**F-S: Significa Fireman Slam, y es el movimiento final de Axel.**

Era lunes por la noche y ya saben lo que significa, ¡La locura reina a lo largo de la nación! Era el segundo segmento de la noche, y uno de los mas queridos por el publico puesto que siempre pasaba algo interesante: El Chris Jerichos Highlight Reel. El presentador del segmento se encontraba sentado en un banco de madera, con micrófono en mano y esperando que la multitud hiciera un poco de silencio para poder empezar.

"_Damas y caballeros jericoholicos, bienvenidos al Highlight Reel. Esta noche conoceremos mas a fondo a una nueva adquisición de la empresa, el hizo su debut la semana pasada frente al campeón de nuestra marca y dejo con la boca abierta a muchos en los vestidores." _Al saber a quien se refería, la multitud comenzó a aplaudir y a gritar. _"¡Damas y caballeros por favor reciban a Axel!" _La multitud estallo en gritos cuando comenzó la música, ese tema de entrada que todos recordarían. Tres segundos después, entro la nueva presea de la WWE, se quedo unos momentos mirando a su alrededor, observando al publico, después una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y levanto sus brazos al aire, rugiendo sin control. Axel corrió al ring y entro deslizándose entre la lona y la primera cuerda, hizo unos cuantos movimientos y después se sentó en el banco de madera al lado del de Jericho.

"_Hola Axel, bienvenido al Highlight Reel." _Comenzó Chris. _"Gracias por invitarme" _le respondió el castaño. _"Muy bien, iré directamente al grano, hay algo que nos inquieta a mi y a todos los espectadores del mundo, ¿Quién eres?" _el entrevistado arqueo una ceja y miro a su interlocutor extrañado. _"A lo que me refiero es que interrumpiste a Orton durante un discurso, te enfrentaste a el, casi le pateas el trasero y nosotros aun no sabemos nada de ti." _Axel hizo un gesto, dando a entender que ya había entendido. _"Muy bien, supongo que debo empezar por mi nombre; soy Alexander Stewart y vengo de El Paso, en Texas" _Jericho carcajeo un poco, ¿Por qué eso le causaba gracia? _"Chico, no creo que entiendas. Vi algunas de tus luchas en Heat, eran buenas pero se que no estuviste mucho tiempo en entrenamiento, creo que aun no estas preparado para estar en Raw." _El público comenzó a abuchear a Jericho y Axel les hizo una seña con la mano para que se detuvieran. _"Oye, ¿Quién te crees para decirme si estoy listo o no? Supongo que la semana pasada estuviste ciego; le di a Orton la paliza de su vida, ahora mismo esta en el Quiropráctico" _Al decir esto ultimo, el joven luchador se levanto del banco, Jericho levanto su mano y dijo: _"Tranquilo, chico. Si, vi que dejaste en muy mala condición a Orton, pero no vi que lo derrotaras. Eso es lo que importa." _Mientras la multitud abucheaba una vez mas a Jericho, Axel se quedo en silencio. _"Y por ello, para que aprendas como se llevan a cabo las cosas aquí, te he preparado una pequeña sorpresa." _Al terminar la frase, una molesta música country comenzó a sonar, y un segundo después entro Lance Cade a escena, mientras el se abría paso al ring, Lillian García hacia el anuncio oficial y algunas personas movían la escenografía del Highlight Reel.

"_Damas y caballeros, esta lucha esta pautada a una caida, en su ruta hacia el ring, pesando 282 libras, de Nashville, Tennessee, ¡Lance Cade!" _La fanaticada no lo recibió con mucho aprecio, con ninguno en realidad. _"Y en el centro del ring, de El Paso, Texas, pesando 232 libras, ¡Axel!" _

El arbitro mando a sonar la campana y un segundo después, Cade se lanzo con una embestida hacia Axel, derribándolo, acto seguido se coloco sobre el y comenzó con golpes a su rostro. Mientras tanto, Jericho miraba desde el ringside con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. De vuelta al ring, el novato logro quitarse de encima al robusto hombre, pero fue derribado cuando Cade ejecuto una **Clipeada** a su pierna izquierda. El hombre de Nashville después aplico un candado a su pierna, debilitando cada vez mas esta parte del cuerpo de su rival, después de varios segundos, el novato logro tocar las cuerdas y Cade se vio obligado a liberarlo. Axel se incorporaba con dificultad, y cuando logro levantarse, Lance Cade ataco de nuevo con una patada hacia su pierna izquierda, pero el astuto principiante dio un salto y conecto una poderosa patada al rostro de su oponente. Cade quedo en la lona, y mientras tanto, Axel subió a un esquinero, se preparo, apunto a su objetivo y después, realizo un gran salto, volando sobre el aire para aterrizar con un machetazo a la garganta de su rival. Después de esto, el chico se levanto, espero a su oponente y cuando este se incorporo, se lanzo hacia las cuerdas, dio un gran salto y coloco una gran patada justo al costado de su cabeza. El novato levanto a su oponente y lo coloco contra el esquinero para después ejecutar un irish whip hacia la esquina contraria, cuando el cuerpo de Cade reboto en el esquinero, Axel corrió hacia las cuerdas y mientras su oponente tambaleaba, le aplico una desnucadora saltando, rodeando su cuello con su brazo e impactando en la lona. Axel se preparaba para rematarlo, y esperaba impaciente a que Cade se levantara para aplicar su movimiento final. Pero fue entonces que un agudo dolor ataco a su pierna, durante toda la lucha había estado llevando su pierna izquierda al límite, sin embargo no le importo y cuando su oponente se levanto, le aplico un Fireman Carry, giro su cuerpo alrededor de su cuello para luego ejecutar una contra lona de poder. Al terminar el movimiento, el novato callo a lona adolorido, sujetando su pierna con fuerza se acerco arrastrándose hacia el cuerpo de Cade y lo cubrió. 1…2… ¡3! (TIN TIN TIN) el combate había terminado. _"El ganador de esta lucha, ¡Axel!" _Anuncio Lillian García al público.

El adolorido ganador bajo del ring y cojeo hasta llegar donde se encontraba Jericho, le quito el micrófono y declaro: _"El movimiento que acabas de ver se llama **F-S**, y muy pronto lo sentirás en carne propia" _Dicho esto, arrojo el micrófono al piso y salio del ringside con ayuda del arbitro, mientras Jericho reflexionaba sobre la amenaza, tal vez este seria un rival de cuidado, observaría el progreso del muchacho.

**Notas del Autor: Se que este capitulo esta muy corto, pero entre menos importantes sean las luchas mas cortas van a ser, y debo ser realista, no le darian una lucha titular a un novato. Les prometo que mas adelante los capitulos seran mas largos. Ya saben, Reviews, flames, sugerencias, yo vivo de mi publico.**


	4. Ruleta Rusa

**Esta vez el glosario esta un poco mas extenso:**

**Titantron: Es la pantalla gigante en la que se muestran los videos de entrada de los luchadores, entre otras cosas, tambien se les llama asi a los videos mismos.**

**Knock-Out: Muy conocido, significa dejar incosciente o incapaz de proseguir.**

**Full Throttle: Es el Finisher de Chuck Palumbo, consiste en ejecutar una quebradora, recostando el cuerpo del oponente sobre cualquier hombro, para despues girarlo y dejarse caer, impactando su rostro con la lona.**

**Redneck Bomb: Es el Finisher de Lance Cade, este consiste en pasar el brazo en una especie de SideEfect para despues ejecutar una rompe espina dorsal o algo asi.**

**Codebreaker: El especial de Chris Jericho, consiste en dar un salto, sujetar al rival del cabello, los oidos o de cualquier parte de la cabeza que este al alcance para atraer su cabeza haca abajo e impactar su mandibula al caer con sus rodillas.**

Una vez mas era lunes por la noche y Raw estaba en cada pantalla de cada televisor del mundo. Mientras los de la siguiente lucha se preparaban, Axel se encontraba hablando con unos chicos del staff. _"…Y el señor llego a su casa y le dijo a su esposa: ¡Vieja, ¿escuchaste? El pan que habla viene a la ciudad! Y la señora pregunta: ¿El pan que habla? Oh, esta raro eso, mejor vamos a ver cuando llegue. A la mañana siguiente…" _El novato fue interrumpido por su oponente de la semana pasada, el hombre de Nashville, Lance Cade. Este último miro a los chicos y les hizo una seña para que se retiraran. _"Novato, buenas noticias: Esta noche competirás en una Ruleta Rusa contra 5 de las superestrellas de Raw, espero que hayas reservado un cuarto en el hospital por que yo soy uno de ellos." _Dicho esto, Cade retrocedió un paso y miro una ultima vez al novato con una expresión de burla, para después retirarse dejando algo molesto al chico, pero aun mas emocionado…

Más tarde esa noche, en el centro del ring, se encontraba Lillian García con micrófono en mano. Después de sonada la campana, hizo el anuncio oficial. _"La siguiente es una Lucha de Ruleta Rusa"_ terminada la frase, la música comenzó a sonar, las luces se apagaron y dos reflectores comenzaron a pasearse por la arena, para después detenerse debajo del **Titantron** y mostrar la figura del novato de Raw. _"En camino hacia el ring, pesando 232 libras, de El Paso, Texas. ¡Axel!"_ El anunciado corrió por la rampa y se deslizo entre la lona y la primera cuerda en su entrada al ring, después subió a un esquinero y alzo sus brazos al aire, gritando: _"¡Voy a patearle el trasero a quien salga por ahí!" _Y señalando al backstage. El silencio reino por un momento y después se escucho el sonido de unas guitarras. _"Y su primer oponente, de Austin, Texas, pesando 205 libras, ¡Paul London!" _Corriendo a toda velocidad por la rampa, el delgado y suicida luchador se abría camino hacia el ring. Después de finalizada su entrada, el arbitro reviso a ambos, y al no encontrar algún objeto peligroso, dio inicio al encuentro. (TIN).

London comenzó con patadas a las piernas de su rival, debilitándolo con la esperanza de que cayera a lona, pero el aguerrido luchador sujeto una de las piernas del atacante y la mantuvo en el aire por unos segundos, para después halar de ella con fuerza y colocar un poderoso lazo a la garganta del volador. Axel levanto a London y llevo a la esquina, lo mantuvo de pie en el esquinero y coloco algunos golpes a su cabeza para mantenerlo desorientado. Después corrió hacia las cuerdas, tomo impulso y cual proyectil en una guerra dio un salto y ejecuto una patada voladora con ambos pies en la cabeza del rival. Lo levanto una vez mas y realizo el Fireman Carry, lo que significaba que… F-S en el centro de la lona. Después solo era cuestión de hacer la cobertura. 1…2… ¡3! El arbitro sonó la campana y Axel saco a London del ring, justo en ese instante una música ochentera, como sacada de la película Vaselina (o "Grease" en unos países, creo), lleno el estadio e hizo su entrada al ring Deuce.

Justo cuando entro, Axel coloco una fuerte patada en su abdomen, haciendo que se encorvara a causa del dolor, después sujeto su cuello y realizo una desnucadora. Cuando Deuce se incorporo, el novato corrió hacia las cuerdas y estaba dispuesto a atacar con un lazo, pero su rival lo embistió con tanta fuerza que dio una vuelta en el aire y callo bruscamente a la lona. Deuce se arrodillo a espaldas de su rival y le coloco un candado al cuello, alterando su respiración pero no suprimiéndola. Axel trataba de levantarse pero su oponente era poderoso y no lo dejaba separarse de la lona, así que el novato desistió y se sentó con las piernas extendidas sobre la lona, tratando de alcanzar la cuerda inferior. Pero Deuce lo movió hacia el centro del cuadrilátero, acabando con las posibilidades de su rival, o al menos eso creía, porque el novato levanto su pierna y ejecuto una patada a la frente de su rival, haciéndolo perder la concentración lo suficiente para romper el candado, levantarse y ejecutar un poderoso lazo directo a la garganta de su oponente, derribándolo a lona una vez mas. El novato subió a un esquinero y espero a que su oponente tratara de incorporarse, y cuando lo estaba intentando, dio un gran salto en el aire y aterrizo colocando un machetazo de pierna en su nuca, haciendo que su cabeza impactara contra la lona. Axel levanto a su oponente y ejecuto un Irish Whip hacia las cuerdas, para cuando regresara, poder realizar una catapulta. El plan resulto y Deuce cayo a la lona de manera brutal, después el novato lo levanto de la lona y lo cargo en una Fireman Carry, listo para poner su firma y después… ¡Bam, F-S! La cobertura, 1…2… ¡3! Y la campana sonó una vez más.

De nuevo, las guitarras volvieron a sonar, pero esta vez en un acorde diferente, y mientras Deuce se dirigía al backstage, Jamie Noble hacia su entrada al ring. En cuanto llego, el enclenque luchador comenzó con golpes a la cabeza de su oponente, pero tras varios ataques, Axel logro sujetar uno de sus brazos y ejecutar un Irish Whip hacia las cuerdas, y al regresar su oponente, logro aplicarle una poderosa patada al abdomen. Axel sujeto a Noble en un candado al cuello, para después dejarse caer bruscamente a la lona. El novato se levanto un poco mareado, pero eso no le impidió poner de pie a su oponente y arrojarlo de nueva cuenta hacia las cuerdas, esta vez ostentando a una catapulta, pero Noble se detuvo a tiempo, sujeto el cuello del novato, y ejecuto una poderosa desnucadora. Al finalizar con el movimiento, el luchador de peso crucero se monto en el y regreso a los golpes, atacando salvajemente al rostro de su oponente y abriendo unas cuantas heridas. Noble se levanto y espero a que su rival se arrodillara para ejecutar una patada feroz en el costado de su cabeza, después subió al esquinero, dispuesto a lanzarse, espero a que su oponente se levantara para ostentar a una plancha cruzada y así lograr la cobertura rápidamente. Al momento en que Axel se levanto, Noble emprendió el vuelo, pero el novato lo atrapo en plena ejecución, sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano izquierda y una pierna con la otra, de manera abrupta, Axel levanto a Noble y paso su cabeza por debajo de su cuerpo, de modo que el Fireman Carry quedo servido en charola de plata, lo llevo al centro del ring y después… ¡Bam, el tercer F-S de la noche! Seguido de la cobertura… 1… 2… ¡3! (TIN) Tres menos, restan dos.

El siguiente en entrar a escena era alguien a quien Axel no esperaba, montado en una motocicleta Harley Davison, Chuck Palumbo hizo su entrada al ringside, rápidamente bajando del vehiculo y subiendo al ring, Palumbo ejecuto un poderoso lazo al novato que callo a lona, frío, al parecer. El recién llegado ostento a la cuenta y… 1… 2… Nada, el novato logro levantar ambos hombros, Palumbo sujeto el cabello del muchacho, por lo que el arbitro le llamo la atención, para después hacerlo ponerse de pie. Axel coloco varios codazos al abdomen de su oponente, y después de severos intentos, logro deshacerse del agarre para después correr hacia las cuerdas y ostentar a una patada voladora, pero Palumbo levanto su pierna y le brindo una patada de **Knock-Out **al novato. El rebelde ostento de nuevo a la cuenta… 1… 2… Pero una vez mas fallo, puesto que Axel logro colocar su bota derecha en las cuerdas. Palumbo decidió terminar con esto de una vez, así que en cuanto el novato se incorporo, Palumbo lo levanto y lo recostó sobre su hombro izquierdo, listo para ejecutar el **Full Throttle, **pero en el momento en que el novato iba a impactar contra la lona, aterrizo como un gato, apoyando sus piernas y brazos en la lona. Justo en ese momento, Axel se lanzo a las cuerdas, y al regresar, ataco a Palumbo por donde menos los esperaba, por el estomago, ejecutando una poderosa lanza para después comenzar con los golpes a la cabeza. Después de los golpes, el novato se levanto y espero a que su oponente lo imitara, y cuando lo hizo, ejecuto un Irish Whip hacia las cuerdas y corrió en dirección hacia estas para ejecutar un certero lazo al cuello y sacarlo del ring. La cuenta había comenzado y Axel había caído a la lona exhausto, sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, sus ojos le empezaban a pesar y su respiración se tornaba agitada, pero fue su alma quien le impulso a seguir despierto. ¡10, Se escucho gritar al arbitro! Seguido por el sonido de la campana y después la música country que marcaba el ingreso del ultimo oponente de Axel; Lance Cade.

Cade entro al ring e inmediatamente realizo la cobertura. 1… 2… Nada, justo cuando la palma de la mano del árbitro hizo contacto con la lona, el novato levanto sus hombros. Cade se monto sobre su oponente e impacto con sus puños repetidamente en las heridas del rostro de Axel, abriéndolas aun más. Cade levanto a su rival y lo coloco de pie en un esquinero, camino hacia la esquina opuesta y después arremetió de lleno contra Axel, pero el novato previó el movimiento y realizo una catapulta, mandando al rostro de su oponente a una cita con el esquinero. Axel subió rápidamente al esquinero y sin pensarlo dos veces, surco el cielo e impacto con dos piernas en la mandíbula de Cade, para después levantarlo, ejecutar un Irish Whip hacia las cuerdas y recibir al hombre de Nashville con un poderoso lazo al cuello. Era el momento, ahora o nunca, Axel levanto a su oponente y después realizo el Fireman Carry, listo para su movimiento final, pero sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y callo a la lona con Cade aun sobre el. Este último aprovecho la oportunidad, levanto al novato y ejecuto el poderoso **Redneck Bomb**.

Busco la cobertura. 1… 2… ¡Nada! En un increíble ultimo suspiro el novato logro levantar su hombro, mientras Cade trataba de entender lo que acaba de pasar, el novato trataba de levantarse usando las cuerdas. El hombre de Nashville arranco en ira y arremetió contra su oponente, pero Axel se puso en cuclillas para después levantarse y tener a Cade en bandeja de plata para ejecutar rápidamente el F-S… ¡Una vez mas, BAM! La cobertura… 1… 2… ¡3! (TIN TIN TIN)

"_El ganador de esta lucha, Axel!" _Anuncio Lillian García mientras el aclamado se levantaba con ayuda de las cuerdas, pero no se percato de algo… El público no cabía del asombro, el novato había derrotado a 5 superestrellas en un combate continuo, Axel estaba dispuesto a celebrar, pero cuando giro, Jericho lo recibió con un **Codebreaker** y lo dejo completamente frío. Unos segundos después, Jericho abandono el ring, mientras el público lo abucheaba y el novato yacía tendido en el ring, con el rostro bañado en sangre…

**Notas del Autor: ahi esta, un combate largo y emocionante (bueno, eso creo yo) para que no se aburran y me sigan dejando reviews, ya saben, yo vivo de mi publico. Por cierto, ese chiste (o broma) del pan que habla es cierto, una vez mas, me la conto mi hermano y si les interesa leerla completa pronto la pondre en mi perfil. Hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	5. Desde el publico con cariño

**Una vez mas, el glosario. Esta vez esta un poco escazo y es mas para obviar mis faltas que para darme a entender.**

**Double Leg Drop: Bueno, es el movimiento de firma de Kofi Kingston, no estoy seguro de que asi lo llame, pero ese es su nombre estadistico. Consiste en hacer unas burlas con los brazos y despues dar un machetazo con ambas piernas en el pecho del rival.**

**Walls Of Jericho: Es otro finisher de Chris Jericho, oficialmente es un Boston Crab, que consiste en sujetar las piernas del rival, girarlas de modo que el rival quede boca abajo y alarlas con fuerza para que el oponente sienta la presion en el area de la cintura y eventualmente se rinda. **

**Uppercut: Es un golpe con el puño, se ejecuta de modo que el puño llegue formando un arco desde abajo e impacte al objetivo haciendo un movimiento ascendente, orale, eso se escucho bastante complicado.**

**Falls Count Anywhere Match: Es un tipo de lucha en el que la cuenta de tres puede ser lograda donde sea, y me refiero a donde sea, tambien se pueden usar objetos como sillas, tachos de basura, etcetera. Antes esto era conocido como una lucha Hardcore.**

Lunes por la noche, a dos semanas del evento Judgement Day y Raw se encontraba escaso en la cartelera, Axel no tenia ninguna pelea programada, de hecho ni siquiera se encontraba en el show, debido a las lesiones de la semana pasada, y por política de la compañía, debía quedarse en el hotel descansando por hoy. Así que Chris Jericho podría tomar lo que le pertenecía por derecho…

En el centro del ring, se encontraba Lillian García, con micrófono en mano. Después de sonar la campana, el anuncio se hizo oficial. _"Esta lucha esta pautada a una caída, ¡y es por el Campeonato Intercontinental!"_ La cuenta regresiva comenzó, las luces se fueron y ahora solo quedaba el resplandor del Titantron, que marcaba 5… 4… 3… 2… 1

_Break The Walls Down!_

Las luces volvían lentamente y debajo del Titantron se vislumbro la silueta de una persona, con ambos brazos alzándose levemente a los aires, la figura se giro y revelo su identidad. Y mientras se abría camino hacia el ring, acompañado por Lance Cade, se le presento. _"Presentando al retador, de Long Island, New York, pesando 231 libras, ¡Y2J, Chris Jericho!" _El rubio subió al ring y espero a su oponente, listo para destrozarlo, mientras su esbirro aguardaba fuera del ring. Y fue entonces que apareció, aquella música estilo reggae se hizo presente y después, lo hizo Kofi Kingston. El de piel morena se abrió camino al ring mientras la hermosa presentadora lo anunciaba. _"Y presentando al defensor, de Jamaica, pesando 244 libras, el es el Campeón Intercontinental, ¡Kofi Kingston!" _La multitud rugió al escuchar el nombre del jamaiquino, mientras este hacia su gesto característico. El árbitro recibió de manos de Kofi el cinturón y acto seguido, lo levanto en el aire para después dar comienzo a la lucha.

Inmediatamente sonada la campana, Jericho se lanzo al ataque con golpes al rostro, Kingston trataba de bloquearlos y contraatacar, pero la furia del León de Jericó era inmensa y para cuando se dio cuenta, el moreno ya estaba acorralado en el esquinero. El arbitro le ordeno a Jericho que retrocediera, orden que tuvo que obedecer para no ganarse, en vez del Campeonato Intercontinental, la descalificación. Kingston se levanto levemente para después ejecutar una patada de artes marciales al costado derecho de Y2J, después dio un salto y ejecuto una huracarrana, impulsando a Jericho hacia el esquinero. El rubio luchador se levanto rápidamente y cuando el jamaiquino trataba de levantarse, ejecuto un codazo en su rostro, después ejecuto un Irish Whip hacia el esquinero, donde dio un salto para estar de pie sobre la segunda cuerda y poder aplicar varios golpes al rostro de Kingston. Después de unos minutos, Jericho bajo del esquinero y ejecuto un Irish Whip hacia las cuerdas, para después realizar un lazo y sacar del ring a su oponente. Y2J distrajo al árbitro por unos segundos, mientras que Lance Cade colocaba varias patadas en el rostro del moreno. Pasados unos segundos, el hombre de Nashville se detuvo y Jericho bajo del ring para subir al campeón al cuadrilátero, ya arriba, el rubio espero a que su oponente se incorporara, para después impulsarse en las cuerdas y ejecutar una patada voladora inverosímil, justo en la mandíbula, dejándolo tendido en la lona, busco la cuenta, 1… 2… ¡Nada, el campeón todavía tenia combustible para rato! Kingston se levanto rápidamente y coloco una patada al abdomen de Jericho, para después correr hacia las cuerdas, volar en el aire y aterrizar con una patada de tijera justo en la nuca de Y2J. Después el jamaiquino se levanto, corrió hacia las cuerdas y ejecuto su movimiento de firma; el **Double Leg Drop, **justo al pecho. El campeón cubrió a su oponente y 1… 2… ¡Nada, Jericho se aferro a las reservas de energía que todavía no abandonaban su cuerpo! Kofi espero a su oponente mientras se incorporaba débilmente, para ejecutar su movimiento final y retener su titulo con orgullo, pero Lance Cade intento subir al ring, distrayendo al arbitro, y a Kingston por unos segundos, dándole oportunidad al León de Jericó para ejecutar una patada de foul a su oponente y después el Codebreaker. Cade bajo del ring, el arbitro se giro justo a tiempo para ver a Jericho realizando la cobertura, 1… 2… ¡3! (TIN TIN TIN) El arbitro sonó la campana y pido que le entregasen el cinturón, para después hacer entrega el mismo del titulo a Jericho.

Y2J se levanto atonito con el cinturón en su mano mientras Lillian García hacia oficial el resultado. _"El ganador de esta lucha, ¡Y nuevo Campeón Intercontinental, Y2J, Chris Jericho!" _El ganador del encuentro levanto sus brazos al aire, con el titulo en su mano izquierda, Cade subió al ring, felicitando al nuevo campeón (ciertamente, era el único que lo felicitaba). Ambos miraron a Kingston y después bajaron del ring, caminando a paso lento hacia el backstage, pero Jericho miro una vez mas sobre su hombro al ex campeón, tendido en la lona… indefenso. En un arranque de rabia, Jericho subio rápidamente al ring y ejecuto en Kingston el **Walls Of Jericho, **mientras el marginado trataba de soltarse de tan poderoso castigo. Jericho aplicaba cada vez mas y mas presión en el candado, mientras el publico lo abucheaba y su adulador personal lo aclamaba, de repente los abucheos se tornaron en gritos de emoción, y de entre el publico provenía un gran alboroto, de hecho, el caos en persona se abría paso entre la multitud en su carrera hacia el ring. Axel salio de la tribuna y entro al ringside, Cade trato de detenerlo pero recibió una poderosa lanza, que lo envío a una cita con la escalera metálica. El invasor subió al ring y ejecuto un poderoso **Uppercut **a Jericho, haciéndolo romper el candado, en cuanto esto sucedió, Kingston rodó hacia fuera del ring y huyo lo más rápido que sus débiles piernas le permitieron.

Jericho se levanto rápidamente, pero Axel lo esperaba, y lo recibió con un magistral lazo a la garganta, enviándolo de nuevo a lona. Después el castaño puso de pie a su oponente y ejecuto un Irish Whip hacia el esquinero, para luego correr hacia el, saltar y colocar una enorme lanza, justo en el estomago, sofocando al nuevo campeón. Acto seguido, dejo el esquinero, subió a Jericho en sus hombros en una Fireman Carry y después, ¡Bam, F-S!

El novato bajo del ring y fue donde Lillian García, con una mirada intimidante, se acerco lentamente y con pasos muy marcados, cuando estuvo frente a ella, la miro a los ojos y dijo: _"¿Me permites el micrófono, por favor?" _Cambiando completamente su actitud, por solo unos segundos, ya que en cuanto tuvo el micrófono en mano, su rostro volvió a su antigua expresión, subió de nuevo al ring y se sentó en cuclillas frente el cuerpo inmóvil de Jericho. Movió el micrófono lentamente hacia su rostro, mientras todos los presentes en la arena esperaban impacientes por lo que el novato pudiera decir. _"¡Judgement Day!" _Fue lo que exclamo el novato en el micrófono, haciendo que el estadio rugiera en emoción, gritos y vítores se mezclaron en el aire. Pero algo interrumpió al novato…

"_Esperen, esperen solo un segundo" _Aquel molesto sonido era la voz de la persona que mandaba los lunes por la noche, Mike Adamle, el General Manager de Raw. El hombre de corta estatura se encontraba debajo del titantron, con micrófono en mano y con un anuncio. _"Primero que nada, chico, tu no deberías estar aquí esta noche, pero eso ya no viene al caso. Ahora a los asuntos, tu tendrás tu pelea con Jericho en dos semanas en el evento Judgement Day." _El público rugió y una sonrisa maquiavélica plegó los labios del novato ante el anuncio del regente. _"No te emociones, te tengo otras dos sorpresas mas, la primera, ¡será una lucha titular por el Campeonato Intercontinental!" _La multitud estallo ante aquella noticia, la primera defensa de Jericho como campeón seria contra el novato, Axel. _"Ahora la segunda sorpresa, la lucha será un encuentro __**Falls Count Anywhere" **_Como si la anterior noticia no hubiera sido suficiente, la multitud estallo aun mas, si es que eso fuese posible, mientras en el centro del ring, Axel se encontraba mas que emocionado, acerco su rostro al de Jericho y susurro al micrófono: _"Espero que tengas un buen abogado, por que el día del juicio es en dos semanas y aquí yo soy el juez" _Dicho esto, el novato salio de escena, dejando a un inconsciente Jericho tendido sobre la lona… esperando el día del juicio…

**Notas del Autor: Si, se que fue corto, pero he estado algo ocupado. Les prometo que si me dejan algunos comentarios, que nunca estan de mas, les voy a recompensar con la lucha antes pautada, Axel Vs Jericho, Judgement Day, por el Campeonato Intercontinental, _Falls Count Anywhere. _He escuchado comentarios acerca de que las escenas en el backstage dan a conocer mas la personalidad del luchador, voy a tratar de poner mas escenas asi en futuros capitulos.**


	6. Haciendo pareja con el mejor

**Una vez mas, "Glosario"**

**Buldózer: se le llama asi a la accion de sujetar la cabeza del rival y lanzarse al aire con las piernas hacia el frente, haciendo que la cara del oponente impacte en el suelo.**

**West Coast Pop: Es un movimiento en el que, uno se lanza en el aire (tradicionalmente, impulsandose en la cuerda superior), abre el compas y aterriza en los hombros del rival, impactando la entrepierna con el rostro y haciendo al oponente perder estabilidad, servido en charola de plata para la cobertura.**

Era lunes por la noche y el programa de las mil y un emociones transmitía desde Rhode Island, New York. Axel se encontraba en la mesa del café, tomo un pequeño paquete de azúcar y lo vertió en su bebida para después dar un trago, una mueca de disgusto se dibujo en su rostro, tomo otro paquete e hizo lo mismo, consiguiendo el mismo resultado. Ya harto de esto, el novato tomo el recipiente en el que se encontraban los paquetes y uno por uno los abrió para verter el contenido en su bebida, después le dio un sorbo y una sonrisa plegó sus labios.

"_Sabes, no necesitarías tanta azúcar si lo mezclaras con una cuchara" _Expreso la voz de una mujer, con un acento ingles, el joven se giro y se encontró con una de las divas de la compañía, Katie Lea Burchil. _"Si, pero creo que seria mucho problema" _dijo Axel, con una sonrisa despistada y entre risas.La joven inglesa sonrió y después paso de largo. 5 segundos después, el joven recibió una visita menos grata, del mensajero, esbirro, chupa-medias y adulador personal de Chris Jericho: Lance Cade. Axel lo miro por unos segundos y sin rodeos le pregunto.

"_¿Se te ofrece algo?" _El hombre de Nashville se mantuvo en silencio, pensativo. Luego paso su mano, frotando su barbilla y como acto final, hablo. _"Tendrás una lucha esta noche, Jericho y yo seremos tus oponentes, tienes hasta el comienzo de la lucha para encontrar un compañero" _Y con esto, se retiro, dejando al castaño paralizado, con un trago de café aun en su boca.

En el transcurso de la noche, Axel recorrió la noche buscando un compañero, el chico era valiente, pero sabia que no podría solo contra Jericho y Cade. Durante su travesía, se topo con Kofi Kingston…

"_Hola, Kofi" _El moreno se giro hacia la fuente del sonido, y pudo vislumbrar al novato corriendo entre cajas, escenografía y equipos. _"Oye viejo, me preguntaba si querrías ser mi compañero esta noche, tengo una lucha contra Cade y Jericho" _El jamaiquino se quedo pensativo un segundo y después… salio huyendo. _"…Supongo que no debí preguntarle" _

Mas tarde esa noche, el novato se topo con Paul London, quien estaba saliendo de la regadera. _"Paul, viejo. Necesito tu ayuda, tengo una lucha contra Jericho y su esclavo esta noche y no tengo compañero" _Exclamo el chico, falto de esperanzas, Paul quedo pensativo unos segundos y después respondió. _"Me encantaría…" _Comenzó el luchador suicida, al escuchar esto, Axel dio un salto, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. _"Pero no puedo" _El novato miro confundido a London, quien prosiguió. _"Tengo que salir del programa para ir a una entrevista, lo siento." _Después de esto ultimo, el hombre se marcho.

Todavía mas tarde esa noche, Axel sentía que ya estaba tocando fondo. Se había reducido a pedirle ayuda a Jaime Noble, el enclenque luchador abrió sus ojos como platos y sin mas, le dio un rodeo de explicaciones sobre por que no podía ayudarlo. _"…Y por ultimo si dañara este cuerpo de atlas que yo poseo, las mujeres ya no se molestarían en ver la WWE y la audiencia caería, ¿me entiendes? Además…" "Si, ya entendí Jaime, gracias" _Interrumpió el novato, retirándose y al borde del deceso.

Se le acababan las opciones al joven luchador y el encuentro se aproximaba, fue entonces que, como si un rayo de luz divina lo iluminara, encontro en los casilleros, uno con una estampa que decía con letras grandes, verdes, blancas y rojas: ¡Viva La Raza!

El momento había llegado, la lucha estaba a punto de comenzar y Lillian García comenzó con el anuncio oficial. _"Esta lucha en parejas esta pautada a una caída."_. Dicho esto, una horrenda música country lleno el estadio, mientras hacia su aparición el hombre de Nashville, Lance Cade. _"Primero, en camino hacia el ring, de Nashville, Tennessee, pesando 282 libras, ¡Lance Cade!"_ Al entrar el hombre al ring, avanzo hacia su esquina correspondiente y aguardo ahí. Las luces se apagaron y la cuenta regresiva apareció en el titantron. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1

_Break The Walls Down!_

Las luces volvieron y revelaron la identidad de un hombre debajo del titantron, con ambos brazos subiendo ligeramente a los lados, el sujeto se giro y dejo ver su rostro, camino hacia el ring mientras la anunciadora lo presentaba. _"Presentando a su compañero, en camino hacia el ring, proveniente de Long Island, New York, pesando 231 libras, ¡Y2J, Chris Jericho!" _El mencionado finalizo con su entrada y espero en su esquina, junto a su lacayo, por sus oponentes. Las luces se apagaron una vez más, una melodía lleno el ambiente mientras los reflectores viajaban a lo largo y ancho del estadio, finalmente posándose debajo del titantron para revelar al novato de Raw, el autoproclamado juez en Judgement Day y contendiente numero uno al Campeonato Intercontinental en dicho evento. El chico se abrió paso hacia el ring mientras lo anunciaban. _"Presentando a sus oponentes, primero, de El Paso, Texas, pesando 232 libras, ¡Axel!" _Cuando el chico subió al ring, había una sonrisa hipócrita marcada en su rostro, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en sus oponentes.

Todos aguardaron impacientes por el compañero del novato, hasta que las luces retornaron en un aura color rojo. La multitud rugió cuando una frase lleno el estadio, solo una frase basto… para poner a Jericho nervioso hasta el alma.

_Booyaka Booyaka!_

La melodía siguió su curso, hasta que una explosión abrió paso al más grande de los hombres pequeños, el amo del 619, enviado desde San Diego, pasando por todo el país, hasta llegar a la WWE… _"Presentando a su compañero de equipo, de San Diego, California, pesando 165 libras, ¡Rey Mysterio!" _El aclamado entro al ring, haciendo gala de varios movimientos. Después de terminada su presentación, avanzo a su esquina y estrecho la mano de su compañero. Por parte de la esquina ruda, comenzaría Cade, mientras que al otro extremo Axel daría inicio a la acción, sin más preámbulos, el árbitro mando a sonar la campana. (TIN).

Y el encuentro comenzó, Axel rápidamente aplico un lazo a su oponente, derribándolo, mientras yacía en la lona, el novato le aplico varias patadas a la espalda. Después de unos segundos, el castaño levanto a su rival, para ejecutar un Irish Whip hacia las cuerdas y realizar una magistral patada voladora, justo en el rostro. El joven no perdió tiempo y realizo un candado al cuello, mas especifico para aplicar presion a la mandíbula, en el área donde coloco la patada. Cade se arrastro unos centímetros y logro tocar la cuerda inferior, por lo que el novato tuvo que romper el candado. El hombre de Nashville se levanto rápidamente y embistió a su rival, haciéndolo caer pesadamente a la lona, pero el esbirro de Jericho lo puso de pie e inmediatamente coloco varios golpes al rostro, preparando para lo que se avecinaba. Para terminar con la ronda de golpes, coloco un uppercut en la mandíbula del novato, realizo un Irish Whip hacia la esquina en donde se encontraba Jericho, y mientras este ultimo lo golpeaba, Cade arremetió de lleno contra su oponente. Después de dado el relevo, Jericho ingreso al ring y continúo con patadas al rostro del novato, dado a que se encontraba arrinconado en la esquina, el árbitro le llamo la atención a Jericho, pero mientras el referee estaba distraído, Cade coloco una salvaje patada al rostro de su oponente.

Después de que la discusión entre Jericho y el arbitro terminara, Y2J levanto a su rival y ejecuto un Irish Whip hacia las cuerdas, corrió a la par de el y en el retorno, realizo un **Buldózer**, impactando el rostro de su oponente en la lona de manera brutal. Y2J realizo la cobertura, 1… 2… ¡Nada, en el ultimo segundo el novato se recupero. Jericho corrió hacia las cuerdas y estaba dispuesto a dar un salto y colocar una patada en el rostro de Axel, pero este último lo previó y coloco un fuerte lazo a Jericho, haciéndolo caer a lona. El novato puso de pie a su rival y lo llevo a la esquina en donde aguardaba su compañero, le dio el relevo a Mysterio, y realizo un Irish Whip a las cuerdas, Axel avanzo un poco, Rey se preparo, y con una sincronía casi sobre humana, el novato ejecuto una catapulta, y mientras Y2J estaba en el aire, Mysterio realizo un **West Coast Pop, **volando como un ave y aterrizando en el cuello de Jericho para hacerlo caer bruscamente a lona con el enmascarado realizando la cobertura. 1… 2… ¡Nada, Jericho levanto los hombros! Mysterio se levanto rápidamente y cuando Y2J trato de imitarlo, coloco una patada al costado de su cabeza, corrió hacia las cuerdas, tomo impulso, salto y… ¡Bam, una patada voladora con ambos pies llego al rostro de Jericho, haciéndolo caer una vez mas. El amo del 619 subió a un esquinero, esperando a su oponente, cuando el rubio se levanto, el enmascarado se lanzo como un cohete directo y certero, impactando en su espalda y haciéndolo caer. Rápidamente, Mysterio se incorporo y trato de levantar a Jericho, pero el desgastado luchador recurrió a una maniobra sucia, arañando los ojos de su oponente con los dedos, el árbitro le llamo la atención, pero el daño estaba hecho.

En esos momentos de conmoción, Jericho le dio el relevo a Cade, quien entro con lazo al cuello de Mysterio, haciéndolo dar dos giros en el aire para caer a lona de manera abrupta, después lo levanto, lo envío hacia las cuerdas y ostento a una catapulta, pero el enmascarado dio un salto sobre el cuerpo de su rival, giro para quedar en la posición correcta y realizo un giro para dejar servida en charola de plata la cobertura. 1… 2… ¡Nada, el hombre de Nashville deshizo el paquete con brusquedad! Mysterio espero a que su rival se incorporara, y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, coloco una patada en sus piernas, justo para hacerlo caer en la segunda cuerda, provocando un poco de asfixia, el hombre pequeño se impulso en las cuerdas, regreso y… ¡Ejecuto el 619! Después se impulso en las cuerdas y realizo un segundo **West Coast Pop**, la cobertura, 1… 2… ¡Y Jericho entro al ring, golpeando a Mysterio y rompiendo el conteo, pero Axel tomo partido en el asunto y recibió a Jericho con un lazo mortal, durante la conmoción, el arbitro se distrajo con los intrusos y mientras tanto, Cade realizo una patada de foul a Mysterio, para luego ejecutar su movimiento final, el Redneck Bomb, la cobertura, 1… 2… ¡3! La lucha había terminado.

"_Los ganadores de esta lucha, ¡Y2J y Lance Cade!" _Anuncio Lillian García, haciendo su victoria un hecho, la pareja ganadora salio del ring, mientras una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en sus rostros. Entre tanto en el ring, Axel se aseguraba que su compañero pudiera respirar, miro con rabia a Jericho y señalo al Titantron, en donde un anuncio promocionaba lo que se llevaría a cabo ese domingo: _"¡Judgement Day!" _Grito decidido el novato, ese domingo seria la culminación de una rivalidad llena de violencia, rabia y coraje, ese domingo, seria el día del juicio, la pregunta es: ¿Quien será el juzgado?

**Notas del autor: Ok, se que me tarde mucho en subir este capitulo, pero es que he tenido mucho que hacer, ya casi entro a clases de nuevo y voy a tener menos tiempo para escribir. Pero como sea, si me dejan reviews, me voy a hacer un tiempecillo para ponerme a escribir. El siguiente capitulo no se situara en Raw... ¡Sera en Judgement Day, la lucha entre Jericho y Axel, en caso de que lo hayan olvidado! Ya saben, Review!!**


	7. Judgement Day

**Una vez mas aqui esta el glosario, el mas corto hasta ahora.**

**DDT: Se le llama asi a la accion de ponerse frente al rival, generalmente este ultimo esta encorvado, sujetar su cabeza y dejarse caer hacia atras para impactar su cabeza o su rostro en el suelo.**

El momento de la verdad se acercaba, el día era domingo, el evento era Judgement Day y la lucha era una Falls Count Anywhere Match. En ese momento el novato del año se encontraba en el backstage, meditando acerca de su lucha y lo que representaba, su mente se había disipado de cada pensamiento que no tenia relación con ese instante. En ese instante, recibió la visita de una de las divas de la empresa, Eve Torres, con micrófono en mano.

"_Hola Axel, como sabemos, tienes una lucha titular esta noche contra Chris Jericho, y debido la gran sorpresa que fuiste en tu debut, y al hecho de que los fans estan expectantes a saber como terminara la lucha, ¿Qué nos puedes decir sobre este encuentro?" _El joven luchador se quedo pensativo unos segundos y después se acerco un poco al micrófono. _"Sabes, yo quería una lucha contra Jericho, pero lo divertido es que nunca pedí una lucha titular." _La muchacha le cuestiono con la mirada y el novato prosiguió. _"Veras, en el combate entre Jericho y Kingston por el Campeonato Intercontinental yo pensaba interferir y hacer que Jericho no ganara el encuentro. Pero para cuando llegue el combate ya había terminado. Nunca me imagine que todo esto terminaría así, conmigo en una lucha titular" _Eve rió un poco y después se despidió, dejando al novato concentrarse todavía mas, esa noche seria el juicio y no tenia intenciones de perder.

Mas tarde esa noche, Lillian García se encontraba en el centro del ring, dispuesta a hacer el anuncio oficial. La campana sonó y la joven anunciadora hizo lo suyo. _"Esta es una Falls Count Anywhere Match, ¡Y es por el Campeonato Intercontinental!" _En ese instante, las luces se fueron y los reflectores comenzaron a viajar por la arena mientras una melodía ya muy querida y conocida les acompañaba, segundos después, los reflectores se posaron debajo del titantron y el novato hizo su aparición. _"Presentando al retador, en camino hacia el ring, de El Paso, Texas, pesando 232 libras, ¡Axel!" _El novato entro en carrera al ring, deslizándose entre la primera cuerda y la lona. Después de finalizada su entrada, se mantuvo en el centro del ring, mirando hacia el titantron y esperando a su rival. Sin que las luces volvieran, el titantron comenzó la cuenta regresiva. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1

_**Break The Walls Down!**_

Jericho hizo su aparición debajo del titantron, haciendo su pose característica y acompañado de su leal esbirro, Lance Cade._ "En camino hacia el ring, acompañado de Lance Cade, de Long Island, New York, pesando 231 libras, ¡El actual Campeón Intercontinental, Chirs Jericho!"_ Ambos emprendieron camino al ring, pero cuando llegaron, Axel corrió hacia las cuerdas, regreso y se deslizo para conectar una patada en el rostro de Jericho. Pero Cade no se quedo atrás y mientras Jericho se recuperaba, el de Nashville repartió algunos golpes al novato. Al árbitro no le quedo más que dar inicio al combate. (TIN TIN TIN)

Dado a las circunstancias del combate, Cade podía atacar a Axel sin recibir sanción del árbitro, por lo que el retador se encontraba en una situación bastante difícil, pero no se dejo vencer y le devolvía los golpes al intruso. En ese instante Jericho se levanto y ayudo a su esbirro, conectando varias patadas al abdomen del retador, haciendo que finalmente se encorvara, ambos lo sujetaron y ejecutaron un doble **DDT, **impactando el rostro del novato en el suelo desnudo. Cade subió el cuerpo del retador al cuadrilátero y acto seguido, el campeón le siguió, ya en el ring, Jericho comenzó a patear el cuerpo de su rival sin piedad. _"¡¿Te gusta eso, novato?!" _Le gritaba mientras aplicaba el castigo, Y2J puso de pie a su oponente, sujetando su cabello, realizo el Irish Whip hacia el esquinero y arremetió de lleno en una embestida contra el, haciéndolo caer violentamente al piso.

El campeón subió al esquinero y se preparo para lo que se aproximaba, mientras el novato se incorporaba, se alzo en el aire y coloco una patada con ambos pies en el rostro de Axel, haciendo que impactara de nuevo con la lona. Pero esto no era suficiente, el León de Jericó quería aun mas, bajo del cuadrilátero y se dirigió al ringside, en busca de un arma, finalmente encontró una silla metálica, subió de nuevo al ring y la coloco en el suelo, justo al lado de donde reposaba su contrincante, giro a su contrincante de modo que quedara recostado sobre la silla y acto seguido sujeto sus piernas, finalmente, las murallas de Jericó se habían alzado, castigando al novato hasta el punto en que deseaba amputarse las piernas. Mientras Jericho aplicaba el Walls Of Jericho, Cade aplaudía a su amo y alababa cada hazaña de este, la presión del castigo estaba matando a Axel, no tenia idea si podría soportarlo mas, deseaba con toda su alma rendirse, deseaba acabar con aquel infierno, estaba solo a una palmada de acabar con el martirio… pero no, ¿Qué clase de hombre seria si se dejara vencer en su primer evento, en su primer lucha titular? Así que se trago su dolor y se arrastro a si mismo y a Jericho a las cuerdas, finalmente sujetándose de la primera, pero no importaba, en esta clase de encuentros las cuerdas no significan nada.

Sin perder un segundo, el joven uso la cuerda de la que estaba sujeto para impulsarse fuera del ring, con Jericho sujetándose a el, Y2J salio catapultado entre la primera y la segunda cuerda. Ambos cayeron abruptamente, aun asi, el novato se levanto primero e intento atacar a su oponente, pero Cade apareció de pronto dispuesto a ejecutar una embestida, en un rápido reflejo, Axel realizo una catapulta y envío al intruso pesadamente contra una mesa de transmisión, para ese entonces Jericho ya estaba de pie y golpeando al novato. Tras una serie de golpes y patadas, el retador realizo un Irish Whip y envío a Y2J a un encuentro con la escalera metálica, acto seguido, se hecho a correr al backstage.

Después de unos minutos, Jericho y Cade se encontraban en el backstage, buscando al novato por todas partes, llegaron a la puerta que conducía a la entrada principal, por donde el público entraba. Al atravesarla ambos se encontraron con una sorpresa, un fuerte impacto con una silla metálica, justo en el rostro, en ese entonces, el árbitro, quien ya llevaba un buen tiempo siguiéndolos, hizo aparición. Axel cubrió a Jericho y 1… 2… ¡Nada, Jericho se levanto! Aun siguiendo con el plan, el novato escapo, esta vez hacia el Stand de Golosinas (Ya saben, donde la gente se compra comida). Los rudos lo siguieron, recogiendo la silla que anteriormente el novato había usado. Al llegar al stand, encontraron a una multitud de personas alrededor, así que encontrar al retador seria una tarea titánica, ambos se dividieron y buscaron, revisando a cada persona que encontraban, hasta que Cade creyó encontrarlo, sacándolo de la fila y colocando varios golpes. Pero se dio cuenta de que era la persona equivocada, momentos después, de la nada, apareció un cuerpo en el aire, y aterrizo colocando una patada voladora al rostro de Cade, al verlo, Y2J se lanzo al ataque, pero el novato lo previo y catapulto al atacante, quien impacto justo en la maquina de rosetas de maíz, rompiéndola en mil pedazos y clavando varios mas en su cuerpo. Una vez más, el novato huyo, esta vez por la entrada principal, al estacionamiento.

Una vez afuera, pudo escuchar como sus rivales lo seguían, asi que se oculto entre los autos. Al salir el campeón y su acompañante, buscaron al retador, esta vez con sumo cuidado y aun con silla en mano, fue entonces que el novato, corriendo entre los autos, apareció y coloco un lazo a Cade, para después recibir un impacto con la silla metálica en el rostro por parte de Jericho. Y2J sujeto el rostro de su rival y lo froto violentamente contra el asfalto, lastimando gravemente al retador, un momento después, Cade se incorporo y comenzó con golpes al cuerpo de Axel, usando la silla.

Después de unos minutos, Jericho puso de pie a su rival, pero no se espero lo que venia, al estar de pie, Axel ejecuto una patada de foul para Jericho y otra para su esbirro, para después darse a la fuga, esta vez subiendo a un camión de carga. El novato se encontraba sin salida, por el frente del vehiculo, escalando su camino hacia el, Lance Cade lo asechaba, y por la parte trasera venia Jericho con silla en mano. Tomo una decisión, corrió hacia Cade y se deslizo por la superficie del vehiculo, impactando con sus piernas el rostro del intruso y enviándolo al asfalto violentamente. El retador se levanto y se giro para encontrarse con Jericho, pero este último le lanzo la silla, Axel la sujeto y Y2J realizo un Codebreaker, impactando sus rodillas en la silla metálica y esta en el rostro del retador. El campeón ostento a la cuenta y 1… 2… ¡3! El encuentro había acabado, y aunque no se podia escuchar desde donde se encontraban los contendientes, Lillian García había hecho el anuncio oficial…

Jericho miro a su oponente con desprecio y después se fue, con ayuda de Lance Cade, ya que al parecer se había lesionado las piernas al ejecutar el Codebreaker a través de la silla. Así el novato permaneció ahí, recostado sobre el vehiculo, después de unos minutos se levanto confundido, miro alrededor y la realidad le golpeo en el rostro: había perdido el encuentro. Decepcionado, Axel se levanto y emprendió camino de nuevo al estadio, ya algún día saldría victorioso de una lucha titular y todo el mundo le aplaudiría como, aunque no lo escuche, lo hacían ahora…

**Notas del autor: Ok, gente estoy bastante decpcionado, esperaba que me dejaran algun review por el sexto capitulo pero nada aun, la verdad me dio mucha pereza escribir este capitulo pero no tenia nada mas que hacer y el aburrimiento mata, de cualquier forma ya saben, los reviews son como las mujeres: los quieres tener a todas horas.**


	8. Lo que realmente importa

**(Que bien se siente escribir esto de nuevo) Glosario**

**Pinfall: Se le llama asi a la cobertura, lo escribo asi porque creo que es mas rapido.**

**Moonlight Drive: Movimiento final de John Morrison, basicamente es una denucadora, solo que hace como dos giros en el aire antes de caer a la lona.**

**"suicida": se le antepone (en ingles) este adjetivo a cada movimiento que se ejecuta de dentro del ring hacia afuera.**

**Rolling Cutter: Finisher de Cody Rhodes, consiste en sujetar al oponente como si fuera una Reverse DDT pera despues girarse e impactar en el suelo.**

**Jumping Clothesline: es ejecutar un lazo, saltando (bastante obvio), pero Miz lo ejecuta con el rival en el esquinero y quedando sentado en la segunda cuerda.**

**Cobra Dormilona: una llave de rendición que consiste en sujetar ambos brazos del rival para provocar semi-asfixia. (esta muy complicada de explicar)**

**Power Bomb: Como el Batista Bomb, pero sin sentarse.  
**

Monday Night Raw, al día siguiente del evento Judgement Day, todos esperaban impacientes para ver que repercusiones tendrían los eventos de anoche con los de ahora. Mientras el show corría normalmente en el escenario, en el backstage el enmascarado de San Diego se preparaba para su siguiente lucha.

_De acuerdo, ¿estas seguro de que puedes hacer esto? Sabes, podría encontrar a otro compañero. –_Le comentó el mexicano a su acompañante.

_No te preocupes… -_Le respondió, adolorido al parecer, Axel. –_Si puedo caminar, puedo levantar a alguien en mi espalda e impactarlo en el suelo._

Mysterio sonrió a la broma y ambos salieron del vestidor. Mientras caminaban al escenario, Rey le recordó algunas cosas:

_De acuerdo, primero que nada, en cuanto te sientas agotado, dame el relevo. Si percibes que no logro salir del __**pinfall **__o de algún candado, entra y ayúdame y por ultimo… -_El novato interrumpió a su compañero colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

_Rey, tranquilo. He visto esto millones de veces, se como funcionan las cosas. –_Dijo Axel, con una sonrisa plegando sus labios. –_Te prometo que ganaremos este combate y los campeonatos en parejas._

Y justo entonces, la música de Rey comenzó a sonar, antes de que el enmascarado saliera por la rampa a hacer su entrada. Axel repasó su lucha con Jericho una última vez, sabia que había dado todo de sí, pero eso no lo hacía menos pesado, había perdido contra la que tal vez era la más hipócrita superestrella en toda la WWE. Pero ahora aquí estaba, a punto de salir al ring una vez más, en una lucha titular contra otros 4 hombres.

Entonces comenzó el tema de entrada de Axel, el dio un ultimo suspiro y salio por la rampa.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente a causa de las luces; no lo podía creer, había miles de personas de pie, aplaudiéndole. Seguro, las semanas anteriores había tenido un buen recibimiento, pero nada como esto; había niños levantando carteles con su nombre, hombres aplaudiéndole y mujeres gritando por el.

_Presentando a su compañero, de El Paso, Texas; pesando 232 libras, ¡Ax-el! –_Una vez presentado por Lillian García, Axel volvió en si y emprendió carrera al ring, mientras los reflectores se fijaban sobre el.

Se deslizo por debajo de la primera cuerda y se puso de pie en el centro del ring, mientras sonreía suavemente. Finalmente, fue a su esquina con Mysterio.

Segundos después, la versión rock de "Priceless" se hizo escuchar en la arena, mientras entraban a escena Ted DiBiase y Cody Rhodes.

_Presentando al siguiente equipo, con un peso combinado de 454 libras, Cody Rhodes y Ted DiBiase: ¡The Legacy!_

Al entrar al ring, los integrantes del legado ni siquiera se dignaron en ver a los ojos a Rey y a Axel.

Y por ultimo, una guitarra hiperactiva arrojaba acordes como si fueran balas. Finalmente, los campeones mundiales en parejas entraron a escena.

_Haciéndose camino al ring, con un peso combinado de 450 libras, los campeones mundiales en pareja: ¡John Morrison y The Miz! –_Los campeones subieron al ring, miraron al novato y al enmascarado y largaron a reír.

El árbitro levanto los títulos, haciendo oficial que esto era una lucha titular, pero al momento de bajar los brazos, Axel corrió, le arrebató un cinturón al hombre de rayas y golpeó con él a Morrison y después a Miz. Al árbitro no le quedó mas remedio que iniciar la lucha ahí mismo (Tin).

Rhodes corrió a atacar al novato, pero éste lo previó y le aplicó un fuerte lazo al cuello, un segundo después, Morrison se incorporó y le entregó una fuerte patada al abdomen, provocando que se encorvara, para después sujetarlo por el cuello y ejecutar una desnucadora. Una vez en el suelo, Rhodes se incorporo y ambos comenzaron a golpear al novato.

Morrison lo puso de pie y realizó un Irish Whip, enviándolo a la esquina contraria, después Rhodes corrió hacia él y le atacó con un lazo. Después del ataque, Axel cayó a lona.

Sin perder tiempo, Morrison, golpeó a Rhodes en la espalda, provocando que se arrodillara, continuó su ataque por un tiempo antes de correr a las cuerdas y regresar, pero el joven tejano se puso de pie y le aplicó una lanza, después corrió hacia Rhodes y le pateó el estómago. Aprovechando el momento, el novato levantó a Morrison y lo arrojó a las cuerdas, y al regresar, saltó y le aplicó una doble patada al rostro, buscó la cobertura, 1… 2… ¡Nada, Rhodes impactó la espalda del novato!

Rhodes puso de pie al novato y sin pensarlo dos veces, le aplicó una brutal DDT, iba a tratar la cobertura, pero Morrison saltó sobre las cuerdas y después para aplicarle una patada en la cabeza al chico. Rápidamente intentó la cobertura sobre Axel; 1-2- ¡Nada! El novato levantó los hombros en el último segundo.

Morrison esperó a que Axel se pusiera de pie, para luego patearle el estómago, sujetar su cabeza y realizar la **Moonlight Drive**. Trató de nuevo la cobertura, pero Cody Rhodes rompió el pinfall, golpeando al campeón en la espalda. Rhodes siguió atacando a Morrison, mientras, Axel se dirigía a su esquina y le daba el relevo a Mysterio.

El enmascarado rápidamente entró en acción, corriendo a las cuerdas y ejecutando una patada en la espalda de Rhodes, haciendo que él y Morrison cayeran del cuadrilátero. Rey se sujetó de la tercera cuerda, tomó impulso y realizó una plancha **suicida** sobre Morrison y Rhodes. Al ponerse Mysterio de pie, es atacado por Miz y DiBiase, pero en ese momento aparece Axel, con silla en mano, y comienza a limpiar la casa.

Morrison se pone de pie, sujeta a Mysterio y ejecuta un Irish Whip, haciéndolo impactar en la escalera metálica, dar un giro en el aire y caer violentamente al suelo. Después, los equipos rivales logran derribar al novato y comienzan un ataque brutal sobre él. Todos suben al novato al cuadrilátero, seguido por Morrison y Rhodes que continúan el ataque.

Rhodes ejecuta el **Rolling Cutter** sobre Axel, para después recibir una patada de Morrison. Pero después, salido de la nada, Mysterio aterriza sobre el campeón, para después intentar en conteo. 1-2- ¡Aun nada! DiBiase entró ilegalmente y le cayó de golpe al enmascarado.

Morrison aprovechó y le dio el relevo a Miz, él entró y comenzó a repartir golpes, ejecutó el Irish Whip en Rhodes, para después ejecutar su famoso **Jumping Clothesline**. El hombre bajó de las cuerdas y estuvo dispuesto a atacar a Rhodes, pero Mysterio ágilmente le aplicó una patada en la espalda, acomodándolo sobre las cuerdas para el 619.

El enmascarado corrió hacia las cuerdas y tomó impulso, pero, después de haber recibido el relevo, DiBiase le aplicó una patada voladora, para después aplicar una **cobra dormilona**. Rey comenzaba a ceder bajo el candado, pero Axel entró y le aplicó una lanza a DiBiase. Al regresar ambos a su esquina, Rey le dio el relevo a Axel, quien entro y rápidamente empezó a hacer desastre; le aplicó un lazo a Miz para sacarlo del cuadrilátero, ejecutó un **power bomb** en DiBiase y finalmente, subió al esquinero y surcó el cielo para impactar la nuca del integrante del legado con un machetazo de pierna.

El novato se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor: ahora lo entendía. No era por los campeonatos, tampoco por el dinero, por lo que se había convertido en luchador era por ellos. Siempre veía en televisión como la gente se ponía de pie y coreaba los nombres de sus héroes, esos héroes que les enseñaron a aguantar un segundo mas, y el ansiaba que algún día la multitud coreara su nombre, tal y como lo hacían ahora.

Axel levantó a DiBiase, lo arrojó a las cuerdas, le dio el relevo a Rey y cuando el rival regresaba, realizó una catapulta, para que después Mysterio ejecutara el West Coast Pop en el aire y cayera sobre DiBiase, con un pinfall instantáneo. 1-2- ¡Nada! Desde debajo del ring, Miz tiró del pie del marginado y lo sacó del cuadrilátero, para después atacarlo.

Rey bajó del ring y se unió al pleito, mientras en el ring entraban Rhodes y Morrison, y Axel los recibió a ambos como se merecían: con un lazo. En un instante, Mysterio subió a DiBiase al ring, Axel lo levanto en una Fireman Carry y después… ¡Bam, F-S! Lo colocó en las cuerdas, Rey tomó impulso, corrió hacia el, saltó, se sujeto del esquinero, dio el giro y… ¡Bam, la 619 se completó! La gente se puso de pie mientras el enmascarado realizaba el ultimo West Coast Pop de la noche sobre DiBiase: 1-2-¡3! (Tin Tin Tin)

_Damas y Caballeros, ¡Los ganadores, y nuevos campeones mundiales en parejas, Axel y Rey Mysterio! –_Anunció Lillian García, haciendo oficial el resultado. El arbitro hizo entrega de los titulos a los nuevos campeones, y mientras Rey abrazaba el suyo, Axel lo miraba como si fuera el mapa de un tesoro, y es que en verdad lo era: era el primer paso para encontrar _su_ tesoro.

Volviendo en si, Axel alzó el cinturón y gritó a los cuatro vientos, esta noche el mundo lo sabia, el mundo lo conocía, el mundo le gritaba, el mundo estaba a punto de presenciar la era de Axel y Rey como Campeones Mundiales en Parejas.

**N/A: ¡I´m Back! Si señor, estoy de vuelta, con un nuevo capitulo. Lo anuncie en "Everbleu" pero lo retracto aquí, haré lo posible para completar ambas historias, así que seguidores de WRHC sigan pendientes por que todavía falta mucho para la ultima parada.**


	9. Revancha

**Glosario**

**Super: se le antepone este adjetivo a cada movimiento que se ejecuta desde la cima del esquinero (tercera cuerda)**

**Huracarrana: probablemente el movimiento más clásico de todos, consiste en sujetar la cabeza del rival con las piernas, impulsarse hacia atrás y catapultar al oponente hacía el frente.**

**Ladder Match: Generalmente en estas luchas esta en juego algo importante (Campeonatos, Money In The Bank); es una lucha en la que el objetivo en recuperar algún objeto que cuelga sobre el centro del ring, usando una escalera, sin embargo, las escaleras también pueden ser usadas para atacar.**

Lunes por la noche de nuevo, pero este era especial: hoy era su primera defensa titular. Así es, Rey llevaba toda la semana preparándolo psicológicamente (francamente comenzaba a hartarlo), pero ahora el momento había llegado y tenía que recordarle a los ex campeones- ¡Dios que bien se sentía decir eso!- por qué habían perdido los campeonatos. Correcto, su primera defensa era contra Miz y Morrison.

Ahora, Lillian García estaba en el centro del ring, con micrófono en mano para hacer el anuncio oficial.

_La siguiente lucha esta pautada a una caída, ¡Y es por los Campeonatos Mundiales en Pareja! –_Después de la presentación, se escuchó la música de Morrison, y acto seguido aparecieron bajando por la rampa los ex campeones. –_Presentando a los retadores, con un peso combinado de 657 libras, ¡John Morrison y The Miz!_

El recibimiento por parte del publico no fue muy amable, la mayoría de las personas se habían puesto de pie y comenzaban a hacer *ejem* "señas" a los ex campeones, quienes ignoraron los gestos con una maestría olímpica. En ese instante, las luces se fueron y un par de reflectores comenzaron su viaje a lo largo y ancho del coliseo, seguidos por la música de Axel.

_Y sus oponentes, con un peso combinado de 397, ellos son los Campeones Mundiales en Pareja, ¡Rey Mysterio y Axel! –_Los campeones bajaban a toda velocidad por la rampa mientras la mujer los presentaba; Rey se detuvo algunas veces para saludar a uno o dos niños, mientras que Axel solo atinó a sonrojarse ante algunas cosas que las mujeres le decían, pensar en cosas que los hombre hacían y sonreír por la forma en que los niños coreaban su nombre.

Finalmente subieron al ring, le entregaron los cinturones al referee, y este los levantó en el aire antes de dar inicio al combate. (TIN)

Axel comenzaría por parte de los campeones, y Miz iniciaría por parte de los retadores. El novato arremetió de lleno con un lazo, certero y preciso, que hizo que su oponente diera un giro en el aire y cayera a lona. Miz se levantó rápidamente, pero Axel lo recibió con una patada al abdomen, obligándolo a encorvarse; después lo sujetó del cuello y un brazo y ejecutó una desnucadora.

Velozmente, Axel se puso de pie y corrió hacia las cuerdas para después barrerse en la lona y colocar una fuerte patada en la espalda de Miz, sacándolo del cuadrilátero. Axel subió a un esquinero y esperó a que su oponente tratara de levantarse; estuvo a punto de surcar el cielo e impactar contra el retador, pero Morrison tiró de su pierna, haciéndolo caer a la lona y recibiendo un reclamo por parte de Mysterio y el referee.

Miz subió al ring adolorido y colocó una fuerte patada en su espalda, después otra, y otra. Hasta que finalmente lo puso de pie y ejecutó un Irish Whip, pero el tejano previó esto e invirtió los papeles, aplicando él la movida, enviando al Miz a las cuerdas y recibiéndolo con una lanza. Después, el campeón sujetó la cabeza de su rival, lo llevó al esquinero y comenzó a patear su estomago, hasta que el referee le llamó la atención y lo obligó a detenerse. Axel dio un paso hacía atrás y levantó sus manos, mostrando que se había detenido, solo para después correr hacia Miz y colocarle una patada en la cara.

Axel levantó a su oponente, sujetó su brazo y trató de ejecutar un Irish Whip, pero su oponente logró tomar el control y se lanzo a toda velocidad hacía su esquina, para darle el relevo a su compañero.

Morrison entró repartiendo golpes y patadas, logrando hacer caer al campeón. El retador aplicó un candado al cuello de Axel, impidiendo que se levantara, cortando su respiración. Como pudo, el novato se arrastró hasta una cuerda, y el referee comenzó la cuenta hasta llegar a 4, donde Morrison liberó el agarre. El ex campeón esperó a su oponente, y cuando estuvo a la altura, sujeto su cuello e intentó el Moonlight Drive, pero Axel lo levantó en un Fireman Carry, preparado para ejecutar su finisher. Sin embargo, en ese momento el Miz entró al ring a toda velocidad y colocó una patada en el abdomen del campeón, haciendo que cayera a lona con Morrison sobre él. 1… 2… ¡Nada, el campeón logró levantarse! Morrison comenzó a golpear la cabeza de Axel, pero él se puso de pie rápidamente y lo embistió ferozmente, enviándolo al esquinero.

Axel corrió al esquinero contrario y después arremetió de lleno contra Morrison, aplastándolo entre su cuerpo y e l metal del esquinero. Después lo subió al esquinero, se colocó en posición, y ejecuto un **Super-**plex, para después dar el relevo a su compañero. Mysterio entró al ring usando la tercera cuerda como una catapulta para impactar con un machetazo de pierna en la garganta de Morrison.

Cuando el ex campeón trataba de incorporarse, el enmascarado atacaba con rápidas patadas en sus piernas, después corrió a las cuerdas, tomó impulso y ostentó a un ataque; Morrison lo previó y trato de aplicar un lazo, pero Mysterio se barrió, pasando entre sus piernas, para después saltar y ejecutarle una **Huracarrana**, enviándolo al otro lado del ring. Miz tomó el relevo y corrió a toda velocidad hacía Mysterio, pero él lo previó y le hizo una zancadilla para que cayera sobre la segunda cuerda, listo para recibir una llamada.

Rey corrió hacía las cuerdas, regresó, sujeto la segunda y la tercera cuerda y de un veloz movimiento… ¡Bam, colocó el 619 sobre Miz! Después se impulsó con la tercera cuerda y ejecutó el West Coast Pop, obteniendo la cobertura. 1-2-¡Nada, Morrison entró a salvar a su compañero! Sin embargo, Axel entró también y le aplicó una lanza al intruso, para después levantar al Miz sobre sus hombros y ejecutar el F-S, después Rey realizó el pinfall. 1-2-¡3! (TIN TIN TIN) La lucha había terminado.

_Damas y caballeros, los ganadores y aun Campeones Mundiales en Pareja, ¡Rey Mysterio y Axel! –_Dijo Lilian García, haciendo oficial el resultado mientras sonaba la música de Rey.

Sin embargo, la celebración no duro mucho, puesto que por la rampa bajaban a toda velocidad DiBiase y Rhodes, subieron al ring y comenzaron un ataque contra los campeones. Después de unos minutos de golpes y patadas, Rhodes bajó del ring y recogió un micrófono y una silla de metal antes de regresar al cuadrilátero.

_Acabamos de hablar con Mike Adamle. –_Avisó DiBiase, mientras Rhodes sostenía la silla. –_Y acaba de declararnos contendientes numero uno por los Campeonatos Mundiales en Pareja en el evento One Night Stand, en una __**Ladder Match**__._

El público estalló en emoción al escuchar esto, DiBiase y Rhodes se dirigieron una rápida mirada antes de proseguir.

_Y como solo estamos a escasas 2 semanas de la lucha, queríamos darles una probada a los campeones, ya que uno de ellos nunca había participado en una lucha de esta… -_DiBiase hizo una pausa para dejar salir una risa. – _"altura"._

Entonces, Rhodes comenzó a repartir golpes con la silla a ambos, mientras DiBiase usaba el micrófono. Después ambos ejecutaron sus finishers en cada uno y abandonaron el ring, dejando a los campeones con la incertidumbre silbando en sus mentes… o tal vez ese zumbido era una contusión…

**N/A: Bueno, otro capitulo. Espero que las personas que comenzaron a leer esto cuando recién lo publiqué sigan leyendo, de lo contrario le estoy hablando a nadie. Bueno, decidí seguir usando a Mike Adamle como GM porque, aceptémoslo, era el mas decente que ha tenido Raw en un buen rato.**


End file.
